objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge To Win EXTREME!
Challenge To Win EXTREME is a sequel to CTW. 24 contestants, a pet golden leash. Contestants *Asteroid *Banana *Box *Camera *Candy Cane *Fat Alien *Hammer *Key *Melon *Microphone *Party Hat *Rainbow *Star *Umbrella *Wheel *Yellow Spider *Red Spider (Newbie, Does Not Need To Be Explained) *Happy Cube (Newbie, Likes Everything And Is Your Optimist) *Cheeseburger (Newbie, Is A Mega Snob And Hates Being Called Hamburger) *TNT (Newbie, From Object Insanity) Episodes Episode 1: I'm Flying! *Blue Planet: Hello! I am Blue Planet, and I am hosting a new object show... Challenge To Win Extreme! Hey, look the contestants from season one are coming! *Camera: Yay! I'm the first one here! *Asteroid: It's great to be back! *Wheel: It's gonna be great! *Key: I know, right? *Party Hat: I can't wait for the party to start!! *Banana: But there is no party. *Fat Alien: I'm here. HOOOOORAY! *Rainbow: What's so exciting? *Yellow Spider: I better be on the good team! *Box: All teams are good teams. *Melon: He means the stronger one. *Star: OMG! I hope I'm 101% clean! Right new BFF? *Microphone: Yep! No smudge in sight! *Hammer: Ha! I bet Candy Cane got banned from the contest! *Candy Cane: I'm right here. *Hammer: Crap..... oops. *Blue Planet: But there are newbies! First, Happy Cube! *Happy Cube: Yay! I'm so excited! *Banana: That's the best you could do? *Hammer: Agreed. *Blue Planet: It gets better, not really. Due to popular demand, RED SPIDER! *Red Spider: I am RED SPIDER!! WALKING ON GRASS! *Yellow Spider: Oh no! *Blue Planet: Third, from Object Insanity... *Banana: Ooohh! Is it Deodorant? He's my favorite! *Blue Planet: No. It's TNT! *Banana: Come on! I hate TNT. *TNT: I hate you now! *Blue Planet: Now, the only original character, Hamburger! *Cheeseburger: No! I'm Cheeseburger! See? CHEESE! *Hammer: We don't give a crap. *Cheeseburger: WHAT!!?? *Hammer: Nothing. *Blue Planet: Okay, now it's time for the leaders to be picked, in a balance beam challenge! *Happy Cube: Uh oh, I'm slipping! AHHHHHH! *Happy Cube falls *Hammer: Hey there Fat Alien! I say we push off Rainbow! *Fat Alien: Okay. *Fat Alien and Hammer push Rainbow off *Hammer falls *TNT pushes Fat Alien off *Candy Cane: I think Cheeseburger needs to go A.S.A.P! He's so much of a snob! *Cheeseburger: I'm a girl! *Cheeseburger pushes Candy Cane off *Party Hat and Camera are shaking in terror *Box: What's wrong guys? *Camera: Because if we fall in, we'll die! *Box: Then get in me! *Party Hat: Thanks. *Camera and Party Hat jump in *Red Spider: Hey brother! Let's form an alliance! *Yellow Spider runs away *Yellow Spider runs into Cheeseburger and they both fall *Umbrella: Sorry, Red Spider but you are way too annoying. *Umbrella kicks Red Spider *Red Spider: Cool! I'm flying! *Red Spider lands in the water *Box suddenly moves down... and the beam cracks! *Box: Oh no! *Box falls in the water with Camera and Party Hat unharmed *TNT pushes Banana off *TNT: That's what you get for being a jerk! Heh. *Blue Planet: Final 8! Wait, why is the beam still straight? *Suddenly the beam follows the laws of physics *Everyone Still On The Beam: AAAAAHHHHHH! *Melon falls in *Key falls in *Blue Planet: Okay, now I'm gonna fix the board. Also, final 6! Asteroid, Microphone, Star, Umbrella, Wheel and TNT! *Microphone: I'm so scared. *TNT pushes Microphone in *Star: Microphone!! *Star jumps down *Both of the two get electrocuted *Asteroid: I give up. *Asteroid jumps down *TNT pushes Wheel off *Wheel grabs on one of the poles *TNT tries to throw a rock at Wheel but misses *TNT: Ah ha! Hey Umbrella! *Umbrella: Yes? *TNT: Let's form an alliance! *Umbrella: Ummmm... *TNT: Whatever loser! *TNT turns on a fan and blows Umbrella away *Blue Planet: Awesome! So TNT and Wheel pick the teams. Next episode. *Melon: See you later! Episode 2: Can You Find It? *Blue Planet: Okay guys. It's time for you to pick the teams! TNT, since you did more, you pick! *TNT: Yes!! Yellow Spider. *Wheel: I want Rainbow! *TNT: Asteroid. *Wheel: Banana! *TNT: Melon. *Wheel: Happy Cube. Category:Bluesarethebest Pages